Dragon Age 2: The Kirkwall Legacy
by Blue Poison 934
Summary: What would've happened if both twins had escaped Lothering and instead Malcolm was killed by the Ogre? What happens to Hawke when he turns to blood magic because of his father's death? How would the city react to two Champions of Kirkwall on opposite sides of the Mage Rebellion? Watch as Crimson and Claudia shake the very Dragon Age.
1. Chapter 1

I am a new author and in high school so if there are any comments on how to improve my works, it would be much appreciated. :D

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx.

-List of phrase you should know before reading-

Darkspawn: Are evil creatures that live in the Deep Roads(An abandoned underground Dwarven city)

Archdemon: A leader of the Darkspawn

Blight: When the darkspawn become organized and go to the surface because of the birth of an acrhdemon

Grey Warden: A group of legendary fighters that dedicate their lives to killing darkspawn. Additionally they contain some darkspawn blood themselves and are the only ones able to kill an acrhdemon

Dalish: A faction of elves that live in tribes away from cities in an attempt to preserve their Elven heritage

Templar: People who hunt mages and send them to the Circle(Mages prison)

Circle of Magi(The Circle): A prison for mages because everyone fears their power and that they may become Blood Mages

Blood Mage: People who use blood magic, corrupt arts learned from demons

Abomination: Mages who become possessed by demons often as a result of blood magic

Chantry: A religious organization that supervises the Templars

Alienage: A poverty stricken area populated with only elves

Keeper:Leader of a tribe of Dalish

Apostate:A mage that's not in the Circle or not controlled by the Chantry.

Slaver-Someone who imprisons another person to sell them on the black market or a place where slavery is legal.

Magister:A mage that only cares about power and often have a large amount of slaves.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx.

Dragon Age 2:Doomsday

(ACT 0/Prologue)

Narration

Once upon a time in the country of Fereldan there lived a family which consisted of Malcolm, Leandra, Crimson, Bethany, and Carver. They all lived content in the farming village of Lothering that is, until the fifth Blight. The town of Lothering tried it's very best to defend against the darkspawn but it was inevitable... the town was destroyed and the Hawke family barely made it out alive...

Crimson P.O.V

My family and I ran with the darkspawn gaining on us every second. I was running out of breath and father promptly turned to throw a fireball spell at the darkspawn disintegrating them on contact. My family and I stopped to take a breather. "That should do it for now" father exclaimed a little exhausted.

"Our home in Lothering... all of it gone" mother buried her head in her hands.

"I'm sorry mother I know how much Lothering meant to you" I said trying to console her.

"We've been running since Ostagar" Carver chimed in.

"If only we'd left sooner..." Bethany was now staring at Carver.

"Well why are you looking at me, we're running from your blighted templars"

"ENOUGH" father bellowed and Carver and Bethany looked at him with fear in their eyes.

"I will not have my children fighting each other when we should be protecting each other from the darkspawn. This is the last I want to hear of you two arguing, is that clear?!"

"Yes father" Bethany and Carver said in unison and he smiled at them gently resting each of his hands on their shoulders. I looked at father and was in awe, man before me is such a powerful person that he can instill fear within the most fiercest warriors, but can become one of the most loving and nurturing people when needed. _I want to be someone like that ..._ I thought before I was broken out of my stupor by the sound of my father's voice signaling for us to stay behind him. We moved into a small clearing when darkspawn began trying to ambush us from both sides of the path. Carver intiated the first attack with his Pummel Strike technique slashing a few darkspawn while cleaving stone, then he followed up with his normal sword swings. Bethany and father combined their firepower to create a massive flamethrower that that spread over a large radius. I stayed next to mother protecting her from all incoming darkspawn. I started by using my Mind Blast spell on the darkspawn around us before striking them down with my fire staff. We were finished in record breaking time and made our way to the a hill south of the clearing before stopping again.

"Where are we going?"Bethany said concerned.

"Isn't it obvious we're getting away from the darkspawn." Carver stated simply.

"And then where we can't just wander aimlessly."

I replied quickly "As long as we're together."

"But Bethany has point"replied father.

"We can go to Kirkwall" Leandra replied finally voicing her thoughts.

"Mother are you sure?" I then made a face saying 'Do you really want to do this?' however it went unnoticed.

"Yeah Kirkwall has a LOT of templars"

"Yeah but we have family there... and an estate"

"So it's decided, my beautiful wife and kids will be going to Kirkwall" father finalized before bringing mother into his arms and held her for a deep, passionate kiss. Carver and I made faces at their display of public affection.

"Thank you dear" After the heartfelt moment my father and I moved down the path before more darkspawn appeared. I began cutting them down with my staff until I caught wind of a female taking arms against the darkspawn... _that's suicide_. I told the rest of my family who seemed to be finished with their portions of darkspawn before we began closing in on the ones attacking the woman. One by one the creatures approached us and one by one they fell. As soon as we finshed off the darkspawn we approached the seemingly exhausted darkspawn victims. One was a woman of tall stature and the other one... well I nearly jumped when I realized the other one was a Templar.

"Oh it seems the maker has a sense of humor" Bethany smiled wryly

"By order of the chantry I order you to-" and like that the templar was on the ground coughing and convulsing in pain.

"...must-" the Templar was cut off by a gentle hand on his shoulder, his wife apparently.

"I am Aveline Vallen and this here is my husband Sir Wesley, we can hate each other when we're out of the horde"

"Agreed" father replied eyeing them with killer intent.

"Let's move" I said trying to ease the tension between the two parties. We swiftly began moving south and with another fighting hand we were nearly unbeatable. We disposed of the darkspawn in any way possible. Bethany, father, and I shot bolts of magic at any darkspawn that was trying to sneak a hit on Carver or Aveline. Carver hack and slashed through any darkspawn that came his way, and Aveline parried off any darkspawn threatening mother or her we made our way to a rather large clearing, where an ogre stood. I was paralyzed with fear. I hadn't even SEEN an orge much less fought one. They were large and ugly creatures with a purple-blue tint. It was large at three times the size of a normal person and four times as wide. It's face however was perhaps the worse part of it all. It was scrunched up with a dark expression like it was going to eat me, the beast even had piercing red eyes to match. The face was all cut up and gorey and was leaking as though someone recently slashed at it's face, it even had black saliva which looked beyond acidic as though touching it would melt off your skin. _What do I do... I know I should attack it but I can't get my legs to move._ It roared which had me on the verge of collapsing. Without warning it began charging at Wesley but before any of us could try to divert it's attention away then it happened. Something my nineteen years of being a mage could not have prepared me for, father pushed Wesley from out of the orge's path and... took the killing blow. My father died ... for a stranger one that probably wanted me, him, and Bethany imprisoned for the rest of our lives. _Father died because of a templar. Father died because of a templar._ I continued to chant this as I fell to my knees. Warm tears began their way down my face as I realized my father was no longer with us.

I shook my head at this, _THIS can't be happening_. I was about to break down into full blown sobs until I heard a roar on the other side of the clearing. _THIS IS YOUR FAULT._ I intended to take the ogre down or die trying and after I killed the ogre the TEMPLAR was next. _We should have just left him and his stupid wife surrounded by darkspawn and father wouldn't have taken the killing blow for him_. I grew angrier and angrier by the second, my killing intent rising. I started with my entropy magic and summoned the worse nightmares that I could on the ogre. I then froze his feet to the ground using my Winter's Grasp while he was wallowing in pain and grief. I smirked _Don't like pain now do you big guy?_. Then ran up to him and shattered the ice so that his feet were no more. Still under the influence of my Nightmare spell I climbed onto the now fallen ogre and stabbed him in the head. I did it repeatedly as the ogre's blood spewed everywhere. I stop until ogre brain and blood soaked my fabrics and I had finally noticed the ogre was no longer in the realm of the living. I looked around to see heaps of darkspawn bodies scattered around the clearing. I assumed while I was fighting the ogre evryone else defended me from other darkspawn.

"MALCOLM" mother bellowed running over to where her husband died.

"FATHER" Bathany and Carver said in unison following mother's actions.

"My husband my poor husband"mother's head was held low near the crook of his neck.

"He died bravely" I said half trying to console my mother half trying to console myself.

"I don't want a hero I want my husband, how could you let him charge off like that he was your father ,my... husband."I temporarily held my head in shame before looking back up.

"Let's move we've wasted enough time, if we die here he would have given his life for nothing."

"Agreed" Carver chimed in.

"Here they come" stated Bethany who pointed to the next wave of darkspawn. We were weak from fending off darkspawn for long periods of time with no rest. Since our little party was out of mana and stamina from pure exhaustion, we were reduced to regular sword swings a blasts of energy shot from our staves, all while accumulating the smallest of injuries except for Carver who suffered a huge gash on the side of his forearm and back from a darkspawn emissary and was incapacitated.

"There's too many of them" Carver said being held with his arm around Aveline's shoulder as she helped him walk closer to the party. The darkspawn began surrounding us, and I was moving back into a fighting stance. It seemed futile until a dragon swooped down from an overhead ledge roasting and tearing apart a few darkspawn. Suddenly there was a spiraling light and in the dragon's place was an old woman? _I don't care if she was a mabari with cutest eyes I would still get ready to to kill it. If a fight breaks out I may not be able to keep casualties to a minimum, given we even win._

I stepped forward "I don't know who or what you are but, I'm not going to let you hurt us"

"Child if I wished you harm you would already be hurt" the dragon lady paused before starting up again"It appears to happen yet again" she turned to face me now"It appears as though fortune smiles on us both child, I have a proposition for you"

"We don't need you we were doing just fine"

"Well excuse me if it didn't seem that way" I narrowed my eyes at the woman."Just who or what are you anyway?"

Aveline lifted her head "I know what she is... the witch of wilds"

"Some call me that also Asha Bellana, the woman of many years, the old hag who talks to much." the old hag paused before continuing again."Know that if you wish to flee the darkspawn you are going the wrong way"

Carver chimed in hastily "We've running since Ostagar"

"Well how about it?!" the old woman said smiling mischievously.

Sir Wesley collapsed from exhaustion because he was wounded by a darkspawn earlier.

"Wesley" Aveline said running to her husband. "Crimson we have to or Wesley will die"

"What's happened to your man is irreversible" the retorted.

"She's right I feel the darkspawn corruption running through me, I won't make it... you have to kill me"

"No Wesley you can't you don't know what you're asking" I walked over to Aveline "Let me do it... so that he doesn't become one of them" Aveline let out a choked groan. I took her knife and then looked him in his infected eyes. I leaned over and whispered in his ear before plunging the dagger in his heart "This is for father...". He looked shocked as I ceased his existence with his dagger, he then closed his eyes very peaceful. _I wish he had died more painfully._

"Ahhhhhh now do you realize how much I am needed child"

"Didn't I say we don't need you!"

"Ahhhhh but I need you, listen I will fly you to Kirkwall and in exchange you will deliver this amulet to a tribe of elves. Be sure to give it to their leader Marethari"

"How do you know I'll even deliver your amulet?!"

"Oh I know..."

Narration

So the Witch of the Wilds did as she said and flew them all to a port away from the darkspawn horde there, the Hawke family and Aveline took a ship to Kirkwall but they did not know that their troubles were just beginning...

Crimson P.O.V

"Hey move it move it" one of the city guards said as they pushed a mass of refugees back away from the city gates. "Look at this city, it's packing with Refugees from the Blight, how are we going to get in?!"

"They'd probably send us back in a heartbeat" I said as I liustened to a conversation in the background

"We want you to let us into the city"

"The city's full"

"What do you mean full?! That's not right!"

"Look we'll find ships to take you all back to where you came from" My group and I approached the city guard.

"Can I speak to who's in charge?!" I said with grit in my voice.

"That's if you can find him"

"Fine then I'll locate him myself" I said angrily as I stalked off to another part of Kirkwall's Entrance. I saw an important looking man in the city guard uniform surely he must be important right?! "I need to speak with your leader"

"Pardon?!" the guard said and mother walked up to him and tried to keep the conversation non hostile."What my son meant to say is that we're here to live in Kirkwall" my mother said politely. "Yeah well line up, you and every other refugee but, don't worry we find ships to take you all back"

"But we have family here and an estate"

"Had an estate..." everyone turned to see my cousin Alior walking casually with a grin on his face. He had purple hair with soft brown eyes and a defined jawline. He had slicked back hair in a suave manner and a short bread that only grew along his jaw and chin.

"Alior what do you mean?!" mother said after hugging him. "Doesn't Gamlen own the estate?!"

"Gamlen" the city guard captain said with a look of disdain on his face.

"The only Gamlen I know is a weasel and a low life"

"Sadly aunty dearest it's true my father is a low life... however, guard captain surely you can spare a bit of room for the pretty people" Alior said gesturing toward us."Unless they have money then I don't think so..."

Another group of mercenaries were furious that we had a chance of getting into Kirkwall and decided to force their way into the city and the Guards began fighting the mercenaries. I mostly used spells that messed with their mind and then slashed them with my fire staff while they were being mentally plagued. I finished off a few of the mercenaries and finished at around the same we finished the guard captain approached us.

"Thank you for helping with that little... outburst we had"

"Let me guess we still can't get into the city" I said glaring at the guard captain."Look I can't get you into the city but, I'll go personally fetch Gamlen for all of you just wait"

"I think I'll go along... father is a drunkard and those people usually need a lot of convincing" Alior chimed in before he and the guard captain were off to find my uncle Gamlen.

Six days later

"We've been here for days" Bethany dejectedly announced. A moment later Gamlen and Alior walked into our range of view and Leandra ran and gave Gamlen a hug. "Gamlen it's so good to see again"

"And you Leandra"

"Gamlen... Malcolm didn't make it..."

"Oh come on Leandra don't drop this on me here, now I don't even know if I can get you into the city"

"What do you mean what about the estate?!"

"Uh yeah I lost it... while gambling..."

"Then all hope is lost" mother said glumly."Well not exactly I know two characters who can smuggle you into the city given you do what they say"

"Wait Gamlen are these people criminals?!"

"One's a smuggler and the other's a mercenary"

"I say we force our way in" I said slamming my first into a nearby stone monument. Alior smiled cheekily "Yeah because that worked for the other mercenaries who tried to 'force' their way in."

"I agree with Alior on this one" Bethany said laying a gentle hand on my shoulder.

"Well what do you think we should do Carver, Bethany?!"

"Well I just want whatever gets us in" Carver said curtly and Bethany agreed.

"Then how about we try this mercenary" I had decided and with that we were mercenaries.

Narration

And with that they were cast mercenaries and began making a name for themselves in the various districts of and his family barely made enough money to survive in Kirkwall's poorest district and his group has been eyeing this opportunity to make a fortune but to make money you have to spend money...

(ACT 0/Prologue) - End


	2. A New Home

(ACT 1/A New Home)

Crimson P.O.V

My brother and I were arguing with a dwarf about joining an expedition to the Deep Roads, rumor has it the place filled with loads of gold and antiques that is worth a fortune. If I were able to get my hands on it my family would be able to live out the rest of their lives in peace and comfort and I wouldn't need to do any of this mercenary work.

"Come on let us on your expedition" Carver pleaded.

"I don't need anymore guards now stop pestering me!" the dwarfed shouted, he looked as though he were going to explode but we continued to pester him.

"Listen..." I said in a gruff tone. "We had training and actual experience killing darkspawn, how many of your men can actually say that?"

"I'M NOT STUPID I KNOW YOU WANT IN ON THE EXPEDITION ONLY SO YOUR SORRY ASSES COULD MAKE IT OUT OF LOWTOWN, WELL TOO BAD FIND ANOTHER MEAL TICKET" the dwarf responded before stomping off away from us. _If I get the chance I'd like to slowly roast him alive while gouging out his eyes with my hands._

"What are we going to do this expedition was our last chance." Bethany said worried beyond belief.

"Don't worry Bethany I won't let the big bad Templars come and get you." Alior exclaimed before bursting out in laughter.

"You think this is funny?!" Bethany shouted before I shot her a look that said 'be quiet before the Templars find us'. Bethany composed herself before speaking again. "We need something staters, money, power, something to hide behind. As long as we're just living in Lowtown we're nobody and nothing is stopping the next Templar from barging in and taking us to The Circle."

"I don't care either way we're running away from your bloody Templars." Carver bellowed furiously as if he wanted us to get caught by Templars. I just glared at him as we began walking to Gamlen's house in Lowtown. As we were walking a shady looking guy bumped into me effectively taking my coin satchel bolstered on my hip. I took off after him and the rest of the Hawke(s) followed behind me. _We have too little money as it is, no way I letting a dirty thug take what little we have._ I turned a corner to find the cut-purse pinned against a wall. He squirmed before the dwarf shook his head at him before the dwarf punched his lights out and took the satchel from him. He walked causally toward us and tossed us the satchel. Everyone was in awe at the dwarf's decidely impressive feat myself included.

"Varric Tethras at your service" the dwarf said bowing.

"Is there a reason I'm supposed to care?!" I exclaimed ignoring the impressive amount of skill he just displayed.

"You may not know me, but you know my brother. He's leading an expedition into the Deep Roads. Lucky for you I just so happen to know how to get you in on our little expedition."

"Your brother just rejected us" I replied narrowing my eyes at 'Varric' if that was even the dwarf's real name.

"You see what my brother needs is not another guard, but a business partner". Everyone quirked their brows at Varric.

"Yeah cause we're definitely the Viscount of Kirkwall" I nodded at Alior's stupid brand of humor.

"If we had that kind of coin then we wouldn't need this job."

"It's a once in a lifetime chance the Deep Roads are filled with treasures after a blight. This opportunity doesn't come around often. It'll be worth it ' I'll even help you get the coin."

"This better be dwarf" I then briefly cracked my knuckles.

"Trust me with the way you glare I wouldn't want to be lying"I glared at him expectantly and waited for him to speak. "Look if you want to speak more about it meet me in the Hanged Man, the local tavern"

"Will do" my family and I began treking back to Gamlen's house to decide on what would be the best course of action. The walk to the house was slow and uneventful but I rarely get moments where I'm not getting attacked anymore. Upon entering the house we saw Leandra and Gamlen fighting.

"Brother I just want to see fathers will it is all I ask of you"

"Father left me his will, it was old news it went in the vault"

"Well where is the vault?!"

"It's back in the estate and there's nothing we can do about it now"

"Arrggh" mother said before storming out of the house. We all immediately ran into the nearest room afterward and began discussing the matter. "I hate to think badly of family but didn't Uncle Gamlen seem a little slippery when he was speaking to mother, like he was hiding something" Bethany noted skeptically

"I'll bet he was lying to mother about the estate" Carver backed

"Does anyone even know where the estates is?!" I chimed, my siblings and I looked at each other.

"Well I know of an estate that used to belong to me and Gamlen but I don't know if it's the right one."

"Your glibness does you no credit" I said with a flat tone.

"It's overrun with those nice friendly men that sells you people , and jewelry, and people, and armor, and did I forget to mention people."

"Slavers..." Bethany said quietly.

"I won't mind killing a few slavers to take back what's rightfully ours" I said in determination.

"Finally something we agree on brother"

Traveled to Darktown

We were in Darktown and noticed why it was named as such, there was barely any light getting into this area of Kirkwall. It looked so abandoned like this was a part of the city that the Viscount tried to cover up. We made our way pass several merchants several of which tried to coerce us into buy their faulty looking merchandise and other were just plain creepy. We eventually came across a passage way that lead to the first floor of the estate. It looked like some sort of side entrance or something of that nature. Aswe went inside we could tell that the building was beautiful in it's prime. The mansion itself was made entirely of wood, stone, and some foreign minerals for designs and such. There was great deal of intricate marking and designs on the wall and a lot of golden embroidery on the smashed antiques littering the floor. At this time though you could tell the mansion was way past it's prime. It seemed as though the wood flooring was coming up, the stone seem to be eroding and the minerals used for extravagant designs were barely noticeable. The estate seemed to be abandoned. _The big question is whether it was like this because of the slavers or did Gamlen sell it to them like this?!._ I shook my head of those thoughts. We were here for one thing and one thing only, to get grandfather's will for mother's sake. As we headed up the stairs we began hearing conversations. Most of them were along the lines of " I can't wait to get my hands on that slave, she's a fine piece of work" or "We need to increase the price we sell them at". The conversations were absolutely revolting. We continued until we were in what looked like a basement or a storage room perhaps?. Seconds later Bethany began hurling massive balls of flames the size of doors at the slavers in the area, and so the the battle begins...

The slavers pulled out daggers and readied themselves into a fighting stance similar Alior's, there were seven of them and only four of us. I used my entropy magic to put to sleep three of the seven to sleep, effectively evening the playing field. Now it was four on four and I knew we were better fighters than these slavers. I smirked mischievously and sent blasts of energy toward one of the enemies with my staff knocking him off of his feet and into one of the walls. Bethany followed suit. Alior went for a more stealthy approach by vanishing completely and re-appearing just before he slit the throat of his enemy. Carver did something similar only without the stealth and the same skill of appearing behind an enemy, he kind of just went blow for blow with the slaver until he spotted an opening and cut him down. The remaining sleeping enemies were merely decapitated in their sleep compliments of Carver. As we wondered deeper into the abandoned estate we were met with more slavers and we finished them off pretty much the same way, that is until we reached the basement where there was an apostate waiting for us and we had to be careful with them.

I could tell this was a powerful mage and as such proceeded with caution. The apostate slaver started by putting up a transparent barrier of some sort. I could only tell that a barrier was put up because there was a distortion in the air. Kind of like when you see heat during a heat wave. Carver being the rash person he is attempted to cleave him into pieces but that wasn't the case because when he tried to execute the attack the barrier bounced him back into one of the walls putting a massive dent in it. Alior vanished again using one of his rogue skills. Using the same skill about eight rogue slavers appeared ready to eliminate us with a stealthy kill. This wasn't good, I wouldn't be able to use the same strategy because if I put some of them to sleep then their apostate would just wake them with his magic. I had to come up with a strategy but that would require time which meant someone had to stall. As I was lost in thought the apostate put down his barrier to form an attack. He conjured a white orb that drew in all of the people the within a certain radius. I just so happen to have been in that radius because one second I was thinking and the next I was being sucked in by the orb gravitational pull. It sucked in me, Alior, and about three slavers in until it bursted sending us in all all different directions. Alior and I sustained massive injuries but, on the bright side he killed two of the slavers with that were still not in our of favor even though Bethany took down one of the slavers while Carver killed another one. That means there should be four slavers and an apostate. In that moment I had formed a plan that just might work. It seemed that to cast any type of magic the apostate has to put down his barrier so I'll put the slavers to sleep and have Alior vanish. When he puts down the barrier to wake them up then Alior will reappear and deliver the finishing blow, the rest could be done with ease. _I have to hurry quickly though, the attack will make it hard to cast my spell, the attack damaged my staff wielding hand._ Alior seemed to be picking himself up from the attack

"Bathany, Carver hold them off, Alior I need you to come over to me"

"Will do" Carver and Bethany said in unison. Alior ran over to me quickly, in fact he seemed to have had sustained no damage aside from a few scratches. "Alior I have a plan"

"Tell me quickly I'm not sure your siblings can hold out much longer"

"Okay... when I put the enemies to sleep I need you to use your vanishing skill then when the apostate puts down his barrier reappear and slice his neck."

"Understood"

"Now prepare yourself" I said putting the enemies fighting Carver and Bethany to sleep. Immediately Alior vanished and the apostate as expected tried to wake up his allies but, to do so he had to lower his barrier. So the moment his barrier was fully down Alior slashed him three times before he finally fell. The rest of the slavers were dealt swift deaths in their sleep. "Thank the Maker" Bethany said wiping sweat from her brow. She like myself suffered from mana exhaustion.

"Come on we have to find grandfather's will" I shouted and we ran up to a staircase where there seemed to be one final door. Alior eagerly opened the door as if we were children on a spy mission. As we entered the room I noticed there were several strongboxes, they appeared to have needed a key to open both of them.

"I got it" Alior said as he casually used his rogue skills to open both of the strongboxes.

"Here it is" Bethany chirped as she jumped merrily with the musty old pieces of paper. "Are you guys ready to get out of here?" Carver asked, as if Carver's stupid question weren't bad enough Alior went and indulged it.

"No because I enjoy staying in an old, dark, slaver infested mansion with no food or water" Alior retorted.

I merely glared daggers at Alior before responding with a yes to Carver's previous statement.

Traveled to Lowtown

When we got back to house Bethany and I immediately started shifting through the old papers to see what if the claims uncle made were true. Although he was our family whenever mother mention Gamlen it wasn't often in a positive context in fact it was often quite the opposite. My eyes widened when I finished reading the will coincidentally mother and Gamlen were walking in at the same time.

"Gamlen's a liar and a cheat mother read it here." I gave mother the documents.

"I leave all my possessions, the estate, the money,the name everything. So mother and father didn't hate me?"mother said as realization hit her.

"You will spend everyday of your miserable life paying mother back." I growled at Gamlen but he wasn't having it.

"Like hell I will. How long was I supposed look after a life you abandoned after left with that apostate?"

"That's not what I want... it's just enough that mother and father didn't die hating me. Meanwhile I can petition the Viscount for rights to the house, and we'll be out of you hair in no time. "

"Bah that'll never happen you have to be somebody in this city to get that estate back."

"Well I had better get started" mother said walking away with her held high with the utmost grace. I watched mother's retreating figure and thought how is mother going to get that reputation.

Three hours later

Bethany was walking back and forth pondering the things that had transpired just hours ago.

"Have you ever wondered what it would be like to have lived here? To have known our grandparents... do you think they would've like me"

I half smiled "How could they not you enchant everyone you meet."

"Do you think that we could really get the estate back?" I frowned

"I'm not sure, but I'm positive there's way we can have it back. Where there's a will there's a way" I said almost inaudibly. A sinister voice began speaking in my head. _Is that what you tell yourself. **My you are pathetic. You can't bring people back can you? Of course you can't you don't have the POWER. You couldn't save your father from an ogre, how in Thedas will you protect your sister from a Templar.**_

"Brother" Bethany said concern evident in her eyes. "Are you alright?!"

"Yes Bethany, I appreciate you concern" I rested my hand on her shoulder

"Listen" Carver interjected " I don't really care if we get the estate back, in fact if it were up to me I would start something new not hide behind a fallen noble house". Carver said aggressively

"Yeah but it isn't up to you..." I said glaring at Carver.

"But it's not up to you either brother. The last time we left something up to you and father was murdered by a blight-" I stopped Carver in the middle of his sentence with good hand wrapped tightly around his throat. "Dare to repeat that again brother" Carver just glared at me with rage in his eyes. My hold got tighter and tighter and Carver's expression went from rage to fear that I was going to actually kill him.

"Brother?" Bethany said shaking my arm "Brother that's enough, let Carver go" however, Bethany's pleas fell on deaf ears. She continued chanting brother but to no avail. Carver at this point began turning blue from the lack of oxygen. **_Do it, do it, show them how powerful you are. Show them how you can kill ogres and crush the templars beneath your heel. Show them all._** Right before I was about to end Carver's existence Alior slashed me on the side of my good arm and kicked me off of Carver. I suddenly was aware of my senses and all of my surroundings. Alior looked at me with a stoic expression before continuing.

"I've had enough your show, next time quit before you live to do something you regret..." then as swiftly as he appeared he vanished.

"Brother" Bethany rushed over to my side healing my wounds. I was beginning to feel drained and dizzy. The last thing I was aware of was Carver coughing and gasping for air before falling unconscious.

(ACT 1/A New Home) - End


End file.
